muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The MuppetCast
The MuppetCast is a weekly fan-made podcast focusing on Jim Henson and the Muppets. The podcast is produced by Muppet fan Steve Swanson and began its run on April 11, 2007. The podcast includes music, news reports, fan commentary and exclusive audio interviews and reports. New episodes are posted on a weekly basis, currently running on a Sunday-release schedule. Notable guests of the show include Dave Goelz, Kevin Clash, Frank Oz, David Rudman, Jim Lewis, Jocelyn Stevenson, Martin Baker, Pete Coogan, James Wojtal, Arthur Novell, Jane Hunt, Roger Langridge, and Noreen Young. The podcast is sponsored in-part by BellBookAndComic.com. Episodes 2007 * Show #1, April 11, 2007 (0:24:18) * Show #2, April 19, 2007 (0:29:50) * Show #3, April 26, 2007 (0:31:39) * Show #4, May 02, 2007 (0:53:21) * Show #5, May 11, 2007 (1:14:44), features an interview with Jim Lewis * Show #6, May 16, 2007 (1:31:38), special tribute to Jim Henson * Show #7, May 27, 2007 (1:10:21), features an interview with Roger Langridge * Show #8, June 03, 2007 (1:04:30) * Show #9, June 10, 2007 (1:38:17) * Show #10, June 17, 2007 (1:14:48) * Show #11, June 27, 2007 (1:21:24), features an interview with Arthur Novell * Show #12, July 1, 2007 (1:19:45) * Show #13, July 8, 2007 (1:21:19) * Show #14, July 15, 2007 (1:17:58) * Show #15, July 22, 2007 (1:48:06), features an interview with Noreen Young * Show #16, July 29, 2007 (1:17:33m) * Show #17, August 5, 2007 (1:39:53) * Show #18, August 12, 2007 (0:16:01), Here Come the Muppets * Show #19, August 19, 2007 (2:32:34) * VidCast #1, August 24, 2007 (0:11:08), The Balcony Puppeteers * Show #20, August 26, 2007 (0:59:00) * Show #21, September 2, 2007 (1:33:40) * Show #22, September 9, 2007 (1:39:09) * Show #23, September 16, 2007 (1:02:48) * Show #24, September 23, 2007 (0:38:57), special tribute to Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl * Show #25, September 30, 2007 (1:47:39) * Show #26, October 7, 2007 (1:39:24) * Show #27, October 14, 2007 (1:23:07), features an interview with James Wojtal * Show #28, October 21, 2007 (1:56:46) * Show #29, October 28, 2007 (0:53:31) * Show #30, November 4, 2007 (01:17:58) * Show #31, November 11, 2007 (1:23:47) * Show #32, November 18, 2007 (1:28:49) * VidCast #2, November 25, 2007, The David Quesal Puppet Troupe * Show #33, November 25, 2007 (0:43:44) * Show #34, December 2, 2007 (1:59:52), features interviews with Matt Surowiec and Dave Goelz * Show #35, December 9, 2007 (1:45:49), features an interview with Jim Lewis * Show #36, December 15, 2007 (1:58:58) * Show #37, December 23, 2007 (1:52:22) * Christmas Eve Special, December 24, 2007 (1:51:43) * Show #38, December 30, 2007 (2:16:36) 2008 * Show #39, January 6, 2008 (2:15:43), features an interview with Jocelyn Stevenson * Show #40, January 13, 2008 (1:09:43) * Show #41, January 20, 2008 (2:20:38), special tribute to Richard Hunt; features interviews with Jocelyn Stevenson, Martin Baker, Pete Coogan, Kevin Clash, David Rudman and Jane Hunt; plus e-mail messages from Frank Oz, Dave Goelz, Jerry Nelson, and Jim Lewis * Show #42, January 27, 2008 (1:39:10) * Show #43, February 3, 2008 (1:05:26) * Show #44, February 10, 2008 (1:17:48) * Show #45, February 17, 2008 (1:02:31), Muppet Central Awards * Show #46, February 24, 2008 (1:31:41), interview with Ryan Roe and Joe Hennes from ToughPigs.com * Show #47, March 3, 2008 (2:04:30) * Show #48, March 10, 2008 (1:09:09), interview with Kevin Clash * Show #49 *'Show #50', March 24, 2008 (2:20:06) *'Show #51', March 30, 2008 (33:21), audio from Muppet*Vision 3D *'Show #52', April 6, 2008 (2:04:05), 1 year anniversary of the podcast *'Show #53', April 13, 2008 (2:33:04), interview with Fran Brill *'Show #54', April 21, 2008 (1:32:19) *'Show #55', April 27, 2008 (2:20:04) *'Show #56', May 4, 2008 (1:39:42) *'Show #57', May 11, 2008 (1:13:28), special mothers day show, interview with Jane Hunt *'Show #58', May 18, 2008 (1:19:00), Jim Henson tribute, interview with Frank Oz *'Show #59', May 25, 2008 (1:48:14) *'Show #60', June 1, 2008 (1:34:49) *'Show #61', June 9, 2008 (1:46:41) *'Show #62', June 15, 2008 (58:03), special fathers day show *'Show #63', June 23, 2008 (1:19:51) *'Show #64', June 29, 2008 (2:09:19), special Muppet Movie show *'Show #65', July 7, 2008 (1:50:29) *'Show #66', July 13, 2008 (1:02:43) *'Show #67', July 21, 2008 (1:32:34) *'Show #68', July 28, 2008 (1:22:11) *'Show #69', August 3, 2008 (26:54), audio from Days of Swine and Roses *'Show #70', August 10, 2008 (1:10:48), visit with Jane Hunt *'Show #71', August 18, 2008 (1:49:39) *'Show #72', August 25, 2008 (1:48:39) *'Show #73', August 31, 2008 (1:50:28), interview with Terry Angus (part 1) *'Show #74', September 7, 2007 (1:03:35), interview with Terry Angus (part 2) External links *The MuppetCast website MuppetCastMuppetcast